


Checking In

by ChaoticDumbAce



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Empire Siblings - Freeform, Gen, Not Beta Read, but i enjoy rambling, just the empire sibs chilling, post 110, this is absolute trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDumbAce/pseuds/ChaoticDumbAce
Summary: Beau checks in on Caleb post 2x110
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 20





	Checking In

Beau doesn't bother with the door. She barges right into Caleb's room with Veths? Her? Flask of endless whiskey ready to go. 

She finds Caleb sitting on his bed, staring at the magical wall with Frumpkin in his lap as he pets the fey.

"Lets talk." It's not a request. And she knows the answer of how he's feeling so she's not going to bother with that. 

It snaps him out of himself as he turns and looks at her. She tosses the flask his way and sits herself on his bed. Despite her wanting to talk, she doesn't say anything, just falls back onto his bed and stares at the impossibly high ceilings. 

"I'm an idiot." He finally mumbles. "I played right into his hand. I didn't even consider…" 

He trails off and Beau can hear the flask opening and then there's a long silence as Caleb takes a swig before offering her some. She takes it, and takes a generous few mouthfuls before sealing the cap and falling back onto the bed. 

"How long do you think he's been watching?" 

"A guess? Since the festival in Zadash." Out of the corner of her eye, she watches as Caleb palms the amulet used to protect from scrying. "This damn amulet was for nothing. He's been watching me through you all the entire time." 

Beau flashes back to the inn in Zadash. And Caleb asking Nott to leave with him. And how ready he was to leave at the drop of a hat. 

There's a moment, a thought, one she doesn't kill, because suddenly it's a possibility again, that Caleb is gonna bolt on them. That he's gonna wake up in the middle of the night, grab that stupid fucking necklace and just teleport away somewhere across the continent. Hundreds of miles in seconds, and it would take them weeks at best to catch him.

She'd have to blackmail Essek into teleporting them around the continent. Or continents. She's not sure if Tal'Dorei is even an option for Caleb, but her mind is already making those contingencies. Maybe Vilya would help? If they managed to even get a hit on his location. 

"Everything I did. It played right into his hand. Every spell I learned.”

"I think Caduceus is right. I think he's just trying to take credit for your accomplishments." 

"That doesn't undermine the fact that he orchestrated everything. Set me up. I have no doubt he’s taking credit where it's not due, but I'm free because he let go of me. I'm sane because he allowed me to be healed, Beauregard. You heard him, if he wanted me dead, I would be dead.”

Beau says nothing. He’s not wrong in that aspect, and it makes her blood boil. She takes another long gulp of liquor. 

"So what do we do now? Kill him? Cause it seems like that's what he wants." 

"I don't know." Beau can hear the crack in his voice. She reaches out her hand in his direction and squeezes when he takes her hand. Beau lays there, and lets Caleb work through himself. She’s made progress, but she's still relatively shit when dealing with emotions. 

“We don't have to decide right now. We’ll do this bodyguard shit with DeRogna, maybe find out something about this ‘Eyes of Nine’ and then decide. Provided something else doesn't blow up in our faces.” 

There's an even longer pause as Caleb pulls himself somewhat together. And he gives a small squeeze in her hand “That sounds like a plan Beauregard.”


End file.
